


despite all the people we play

by jeien



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, On the Run, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Currently, his name is Alan.It’s merely one of the many covers Chikage has crafted for himself—though it’s his first time crafting one for Itaru. Neither of them are a match for Tsuzuru’s skills for bringing non-existent characters to life, but necessity is the inventor of innovation. At this rate, they’ll be masters at improvisation and etudes by the time they return.If they return.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	despite all the people we play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easternbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternbunny/gifts), [ballonlea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballonlea/gifts).



> have an impromptu chikaita initially brought to life by [this lofi mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TY4wM-J4Xo) and then spurred to action by a line by one of my mutuals during their online wedding stream. dedicated to the two big chikaita people i know, yui and electra, and to all the other chikaita people out there.
> 
> there's a line that mentions events from [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181445) but you don't need to read it to understand.

If he were any less of the operative he truly is, Chikage would have forgotten how many aliases he’s gone through by now.

Currently, his name is Alan: a Japanese native adopted by an American soldier stationed in the military air base near Tokyo and brought home to the states after a family emergency caused them to be relocated in the east coast. After graduating from a private university, he convinced his father and stepmother to let him go to Japan as part of a study abroad program with the reason of wanting to learn more about his late birth mother’s culture. It’s there that he met fellow student and second-generation Japanese-American, Isaac. They’ve been inseparable ever since, even after finishing their semester abroad and dropping out of grad school altogether for personal reasons.

It’s merely one of the many covers Chikage has crafted for himself—though it’s his first time crafting one for Itaru. Neither of them are a match for Tsuzuru’s skills for bringing non-existent characters to life, but necessity is the inventor of innovation. At this rate, they’ll be masters at improvisation and etudes by the time they return.

If they return.

“Hey,” Itaru says, pinching the meat of Chikage’s thigh hard enough to snap him back to reality. “Eyes on me.”

Chikage looks down to the man kneeling between his legs—the man whose lips stretch warm and tight around his girth; the man who relaxes when Chikage threads his fingers through wheat-colored tufts, nails lightly scratching at the scalp; the man who supposedly is the reason he turned his back on pursuing higher education, but in actuality is the reason he turned his back on an entire organization that can easily kill them. This is the man who fills his heart with so much love that it feels like drowning, the one he’d craft an endless supply of fake lives for if it meant keeping him safe while they’re on the run.

He feels his lips curl up wickedly, cupping Itaru’s face gently as he thumbs his cheek with such open affection—

“As if I can look away.”

—Before Chikage promptly shoves Itaru’s head flush against his hips, feeling the choked-out moan wrapping around his cock.

 _So unromantic_ , he can almost hear Itaru say in a language they left behind. _Untrue_ , Chikage would reply: because in their native tongue, the word ‘romance’ is more associated with ‘adventure,’ after the French word ‘roman’ that means ‘story.’ And what could be more adventurous that exploring the wilder sides of their intimacy?

Besides, Chikage always crafts Itaru’s aliases to be a little more sexually deviant than normal. So, in a way, Itaru is just being true to character—becoming Isaac more as the days pass, until they have to relocate and start all over again.

Itaru, for his part, knows when to concede and just ride out his senpai’s kinky whims. After all, Chikage has to bear the brunt of this grand chase: every detail has to be perfect in the face of professionals who have experience in tracking their targets, tearing through the lies that safeguard them, and ensuring no trace is left behind once they’re swiftly eliminated. They’ve argued several times over the course of evading the organization. They’ve exchanged fists and threats and screams and even tears, scratched and bit as they fucked each other raw from the frustration of the entire situation. Itaru is the deadweight, the shackle that keeps Chikage one step behind where they should be. Separating wouldn’t fix their problems—not when the organization knows well the depth of Chikage’s feelings. Not when they can easily hold him over Chikage like a carrot on a stick, urging a half-dead horse to the slaughterhouse. There’s nothing much Itaru can do, with his limited skills of being a closet nerd and an actor.

But he can do this.

Itaru pulls back, closing his eyes as he tucks some of his fringe behind his ears, before sinking down against Chikage’s cock at a different angle—flattening his tongue to ease the length further in, feeling the tip brush against the back of his throat.

They both moan.

“Cheeky boy,” Chikage rasps out, sounding completely frayed. He brings his other hand to tangle in the threads of spun sugar cane and cup noodles, tightens his grip until small tears start to form in the corners of clenched eyes. Even if he’s supposed to see a different man with a different life and motivation for living—one named Isaac, or Tom, or Ken, or Haruo, or whichever name he comes up with next—there is only one that kneels before him.

Itaru, who had shared a room with him in the theater. Itaru, who opened up the part of his life that he’d kept hidden. Itaru, who forced his way into the recesses of Chikage’s own heart. Itaru, who stood by him during Mankai’s infiltration of Zahra. Itaru, who continued to stand by his side on and off the stage.

Itaru, who killed an agent of the organization in self defense after they discovered his connections with Chikage. Itaru, who immediately agreed to run away with him. Itaru, who complains about all the complicated backstory and lame names he comes up with. Itaru, who goes along with his suggestions of ‘method acting’ when he wants something.

Itaru, who laughs with him, fights with him, cries with him, loves him.

In the end, even as Chikage pulls out and comes thick ropes onto the face eager to receive it with an erotically open mouth, he knows that despite all the characters they play, all he will see throughout the course of their whirlwind adventure—their whirlwind _romance_ —is Itaru Chigasaki and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write proper, decent smut? find out at 11.
> 
> come scream with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/jeienb)!


End file.
